The Mixtape
by ScoopsHarrington
Summary: When Will comes out for the first time, it's to Jonathan. Then, Will's birthday comes and Will regrets existing when Jonathan gives him a Mike centered Mixtape.
1. Coming Out

"Jonathan, can I talk to you?" Will asks his older brother when he's home on break from college.

"Always," Jonathan says, sitting up from his bed to make room for Will. "What's up?"

Will sits down on Jonathon's bed, knowing he would chicken out as soon as he started speaking. "I'm... into someone."

Jonathon gives him a look. "Okay? You're making it sound like the end of the world. Will, are you feeling okay?"

Will's eyes meet Jonathan's. They shared the same eyes from Joyce. "It's someone in the party."

His voice is small and delicate like it could break at any second. "Oh. So you're nervous they won't see you like more than a friend?"

Will nods but scoffs internally. _That's one way to put it._

"Is it El?" Jonathan asks. He already knows the answer before Will gives it. It's been obvious since they were kids. Hell- Nancy and him had bets on when they were finally gonna get together.

"No, she's like a sister to me." Will shakes his head, knowing the next question and the one that will inevitably follow. He's known he was in love since 1985. Now, two years later, as a sophomore in High School, he was finally ready to tell someone what was eating away inside of him.

"So... do you like Max?" Jonathan asks, again knowing the answer. He's known for a long time but didn't want to say anything until Will was ready.

"No." Will's voice shakily answers.

"Is it Mike?" Jonathon asks, trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Yes." Will waits for Jonathan to blow, to be angry, to hate him. Instead, he claps him on the back.

"Finally figured it out, huh?" Jonathan chuckles.

"Yeah." Will chuckles too. "Wait what?"

"It's kind of obvious, bud. Hate to break it to you, there's a reason you've never gotten a girlfriend. It ain't your personality, it's him."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Nothing's different? Now you just _know_ how hopelessly you're in love."

Will threw a pillow at his brother's head. "Jon!"


	2. Comping Out- Part 2

It had been three months since Will came out to Jonathan. In the time since he'd also somehow found his way coming out to El (to the party still, but she goes by Jane now) and Max.

Now, it was Will's 16th birthday, and he was planning on finally coming out to his mom.

He woke up, brushed his teeth, went to the bathroom and all the glorious morning bullshit.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he walked into the kitchen to be jumped at by his mom, who all but tackled him in a hug. "Happy Birthday!"

Will smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"I can't believe my little baby is sixteen!"

"Mom." He groaned, pulling away. He saw no one else was here, not Hopper or Jane, but just them.

"Just us, yeah." She responded to him looking around. "Jane spent the night at the Mayfield's and Hop had an early morning. We're gonna make up for it later, all your friends are coming over and we're gonna get a cake and everything."

"Hey, Mom?" Will took a shaky breath. "Could we talk?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Is everything okay, honey?" She sat down next to him at the table and her face instantly clouded with worry.

"I'm gay." He says.

There it is. It lingers in the air for a few seconds before Joyce chuckles.

"That's all? I thought it was going to be about... _that place_."

"_That's all? _Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Okay with it? Honey, I've known you were gay since you were young. The way your eyes light up when you talk about Mike... that wasn't straight."

"Mom!"

"Alright, alright. I've gotta go to work."

"Okay. I think I'm gonna bike to the Wheelers."

Joyce smiled and ruffled his hair. "Of course you are."

"_Because_ Lucas radioed me yesterday and said that the six of us are meeting there." Will continued, trying not to blush.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you when I get back." She hugged him again. "Happy birthday honey."

Will started to walk out the door. "Will?" He turned back to his mom. "You gotta tell him soon."

His face dropped slightly. "I'm gonna. Soon." _Just not today._


End file.
